The National Cancer Institute and 12 other leading national health organizations endorse and publicize a recommended schedule of repeated cancer screening by mammography. Researchers have calculated that breast cancer deaths would decrease by at least if these guidelines were followed. Yet, for a multitude of reasons (e.g., cost, perceptions of low risk, lack of physician referral, others unknown), compliance with mammography screening among American Women is low. In addition, there is a desperate need for research and interventions in the area of cancer prevention and control for Hispanic populations. Given (a) the cancer burden and the lack of appropriate interventions among Hispanic groups and (b) the promise of mammography as an effective screening strategy, special attention is needed to reach the Hispanic population with breast cancer information and screening opportunities. This outreach will further our ability to reach the National Cancer Institute's goal of reducing the national cancer mortality rate by the year 2000. The worksite provides a channel for implementing cancer prevention interventions which have the potential to significantly influence the health habits of employees and their families. Through the dissemination of information and persuasive messages, instruction in skills development, and distribution of cues-to-action, grassroots community level education programs and worksite interventions can play a significant role in increasing women's awareness and proper practice of breast cancer screening strategies. The primary objective of this project is the design, implementation and evaluation of a Regional Breast Cancer Education Summit in Tucson, Arizona, as an extension of the National Cancer Institute's National Breast Cancer Summit Program. The proposed Tucson Leadership Summit will have two effects. First, it will provide a catalyst for activating the Southern Arizona community especially the business community, community leaders, and community organizations. Second, it will provide a forum for the dissemination of state-of-the-art information about the early detection and treatment of breast cancer to these groups. This will be done in a effort to motivate these networks, especially businesses, to generate and implement lasting worksite breast cancer education and screening programs for women, especially minorities, in Southern Arizona.